At present, an entity authentication method using an asymmetric cryptographic technique involves two scenarios in which there is an online trusted third party involving and in which there is no trusted third party involving, where the identity of an authenticated entity can be verified for legality through entity authentication, and also an authenticator can further obtain identity information of the authenticated entity, but such a scenario may arise in real life that the authenticated entity would not like to have its identity information disclosed. For example, when people vote on some sensitive event, e.g., voting on a personal appointment decision, electronic bidding, etc., anonymous voting is desirable, that is, their own voting opinions are signed without disclosing their identities. Thus there is a need of an anonymous entity authentication method capable of both authenticating the identity of an entity and protecting identity information of the authenticated entity from being exposed.